


Order

by BloodRedRidingHood



Series: I'll Be Your Shield [15]
Category: Captain America: The First Avenger - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Avoidance, Bath Time, Comfort, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Fluff, Love, Making Love, Rain, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedRidingHood/pseuds/BloodRedRidingHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was so happy to have some semblance of order restored, and he hoped she felt the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Order

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so late! I've been down with a bad head cold. Hope this makes up for it.
> 
> Part 15 of hawkwardeye's 30 Day Drabble Challenge. Make sure you read parts 1-14!

Steve woke up to find Natasha sitting on the floor with her back to the couch. She was letting out a steady stream of curse words, slipping back and forth between English and Russian. She sounded so upset, but he wasn't sure what he could do exactly. Finally, he just decided to brush his fingers through her hair. She hummed in response and leaned back into his hand.

"Hey, sleepy head," she said, turning around and smiling at him. "'Bout time you woke up."

She seemed so happy now, nothing like how she was earlier this morning. It was almost as if she hadn't been screaming herself hoarse a few hours ago. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then sat up.

"What time is it?" Steve yawned and stretched, feeling his spine pop back into place. He groaned with how good it felt, and then reached down for Natasha. He pulled her up so that she was sitting on his lap, her back against his chest. They were both still naked from the night before, and he immediately felt his body reacting to her being flush against him.

It was obvious that she felt him growing hard against her, because she smirked over her shoulder at him. "It's a little past noon," she replied. She grabbed his hands and guided them across her body. She started at her hips, bringing his hands up and across her ribs, and finally she let him cup her full breasts in his hands. 

He palmed at her breasts, and she leaned her head back and sighed. "Feels good," she moaned. She moved her hand down between her legs and began touching herself. 

Steve kissed her. He was so hard under her, his cock pressing against her ass. It was so hard no to take her then and now, but he refrained, letting her take the lead. And it was so worth it, watching her work herself up. She was squirming on his lap, moaning quietly into his mouth as she continued.

Finally, Steve couldn't handle it anymore. He broke the kiss and moved his hands to her waist, lifting her up and turning her around.She smirked, then climbed on top of him, lowering herself down on top of his cock. She moved her hips back and forth, riding him, making him groan. He gripped her hips, guiding her faster and faster, and she cried out, wrapping her fingers in his short hair. He could feel her tightening around him, and it made him gasp as she began to move faster. 

They came together, him crying out as she threw her head back in a scream of pleasure. She collapsed against him, running her fingers through his hair, and he shivered. It was amazing having her here. Being with her was more than he could have imagined.

He buried his face in her hair and breathed in her scent. "Love you, Tasha," he whispered, and when she relaxed into him, he felt his heart soar.

After a few minutes, Natasha leaned back and looked him in the eyes. She was smiling slightly, and there was a blush across her cheeks. "Me, too, Steve," she replied quietly. 

He knew that was the most he was going to get out of her, and he kissed her lightly. 

Later, she had convinced him to get into the bath with her. He held her between his legs in the warm water, washing her hair gently. He wanted to ask her about James again, now that she was relaxed and sober and not half-asleep, but he also wanted her to stay with him. Finally, he figured out a way to bring it up again.

"I had a best friend named James," he said, trying to be nonchalant. "We grew up together. He knew me before…well, before all this."

She stiffened under him, and turned to look over her shoulder. "Steve, I don't really want to talk about this right now." She stood up, soapy hair and all, and stepped out of the bath. Wrapping a towel around her, she bent down to kiss him on the forehead, and then walked out of the bathroom. 

Steve sighed and drained the tub. This wasn't going to be easy for him; Natasha had more secrets than anyone he'd ever met before, except maybe Fury, and it didn't seem like she was going to open up very easily. He wanted to be completely honest with Natasha, and he wanted her to be as honest with him. But maybe it just wasn't going to happen.

When Steve walked out into the living room, he found Natasha dressed and ready to walk out the door. She must have rinsed her hair in the kitchen sink, because it was clean and brushed neatly into place behind her ears. The dress he had bought for her was a little lopsided, as if she had pulled it on in a hurry.

"I have to go," she said. She had her shoes in her hand, and had the door open already. "I got a call from…I have to go." 

Steve grabbed her arm, gently turning her to face him. "Tasha," he whispered, pulling her to him. He enveloped her small frame in a hug, not surprised to find her trembling. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I won't bring it up anymore. But I will always be here if you decide you need to talk about it. Okay?" He felt her nod against his chest. "Do you still have to leave?"

She pulled away from him and shrugged. "I do have to change," she said, looking down at her dress. "I'm wearing a very tiny dress. Not practical for everyday wear. You can come with, if you want."

An hour and a half later, they were walking down the street. They had taken the subway from Brooklyn and stopped at a coffee shop near the Plaza, and were now making their way back to Natasha's apartment. It was still raining, so Steve had given her his coat, and he smiled when he looked over at her, nimbly jumping over puddles in her heels. He was so happy to have some semblance of order restored, and he hoped she felt the same way.

When they finally got to her apartment, they were both shivering and soaked completely through. While Natasha ordered dinner and got the fireplace going, Steve made them hot chocolate. He loved watching her, the way her hair swept over her face as she bent down, the way she cocked her hip out when she was on the phone.

Their food got there quickly, and as they ate, she leaned her head on his shoulder and kicked her legs up across his lap. They talked about nothing in particular, mostly commenting on the food or the rain still falling hard outside the windows.

Later, they made love on the couch, slowly, looking each other in the eyes then entire time. When they were finally spent, they didn't move, instead choosing to fall asleep wrapped around each other as the flames crackled and lulled them to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! We are officially half-way done with the series. Thank you all so much for keeping up with me. It means so much. :]


End file.
